


I'm Gonna Be

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, M/M, Rentboys, driving in cars with boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." William Butler Yeats</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Proclaimer's song of the same name.
> 
>  
> 
> _When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be_  
>  I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
> And when the money comes in for the work I do  
> I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
> When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
> And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  
> 

Merlin didn't know why Arthur kept coming back to his corner. There were a hundred other whores on a hundred other corners, and Arthur seemed to enjoy reminding him that he was terrible at what he did, though his generous tips never seemed to echo his sentiment.

  
It was Friday night and like the ten of them past, Merlin had barely made it to his post when that ridiculously conspicuous red _Aston Martin_ roared over the hill and slammed to a halt. The window rolled down and Arthur flashed his pearly whites. "Get in."

  
Merlin didn't have to be told that by now, but he supposed that Arthur liked the ritual of it. "Hey, mate, fancy seeing you here. What'll it be tonight?" Merlin said, as he always did, buckling his seat belt quickly because he was sure that Arthur's driving was going to kill him.

  
Arthur passed him a wad of bills, rubber banded together and Merlin didn't count them because he knew that Arthur was good for it. He pocketed them and waited for Arthur to dish, because sometimes, he needed to get into the headspace for punters fantasies, and though that hadn't been the case with Arthur yet, Merlin was waiting for the shoe to drop.

  
"Put these on." Arthur said, dropping a bag of clothes into Merlin's lap as he pulled away from the curb. "Can you change in the car or do I need to stop at the petrol station?"  
Merlin had already pushed aside his seat belt, stripped off his shirt, toed out of his shoes, and was wriggling out of his jeans. Here it was, the weird shit. There was probably a furry costume in the bag, or a diaper and a baby bottle...

  
Arthur glanced his way and swore. "Put something on before I change my mind."

  
"I'd love to change your mind," Merlin purred, dragging his hand up Arthur's leg and over the ridge of his cock.

  
"So you don't want to go to the theatre, then?" Arthur said with a cheeky grin.

  
"I...What?" Merlin's fingers tightened around the bag in his lap.

  
"The theatre, Merlin. You told me that you always wanted to go, and since I hadn't any other plans for tonight, I thought I'd take you."

  
Merlin blinked. This wasn't happening. This wasn't how this rentboy-gig was supposed to work. You weren't supposed to make friends with your punters and you certainly didn't accompany them to the sodding theatre.

  
"Come on, Merlin. Humor me," Arthur cajoled. "I'll fuck you in the gents during intermission if you're concerned about missing out on your weekly dose of the best cock you'll ever have."

  
Merlin smiled weakly. "Ah, well, as long as that's the case..." He delved into the bag and withdrew a pair of dressy black trousers, a crisp white shirt and a tie. "Suppose I should consider this moving up in the world...I'll have to update my resume"

  
Arthur quirked a brow at him before turning his attention back to the road.

  
"You know..." Merlin's throat inexplicably tightened. "High -class esort. Professional Arm-Candy. Think my pimp'll give me a bigger cut?" He tried to giggle but it came out as a desperate sound. He covered his face with his hand and tried to pull himself together because now was not the time for this kind of break down.

  
"Merlin? Are you alright?" Arthur looked at him again. "Do you need me to pull over? Did I say something wrong?"

  
" _Don't_ ," Merlin pleaded. "I just...I can't do this. Please, let's just go back to the motel and fuck like we always do, or let me blow you here so you can get to the show in time, because I can't, Arthur. I can't do this. I'm not your friend, I'm a whore. That's just how it's gotta be."

  
Arthur's eyes clouded for a moment and Merlin told himself that it was pity. He closed his eyes as Arthur's hand squeezed gently at the back of his neck. "Alright, Merlin. Whatever you want."

  
Merlin blinked back his tears because there were so many things that he wanted but at the top of the list was a heart that wasn't broken -it was the only part of him that was still whole. He nodded and squeezed Arthur's thigh, feeling for his cock which had gone soft. But that was a problem easily fixed. He stroked his palm over it until it started to harden again, then unbuckled his seat  belt to lean over.

  
 _You can do this_ ,He told himself. _It's just one punter in a queue five-hundred miles long._  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be_  
>  I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
> And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream  
> I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you  
> When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
> And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
> I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you
> 
>  
> 
> _But I would walk five hundred miles_  
>  And I would walk five hundred more  
> Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
> To fall down at your door
> 
>  
> 
> _Da lat da..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just A Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776932) by [GeekLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover)
  * [To Fall Down at Your Door (Remix of I'm Gonna Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976334) by [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK)




End file.
